legends_of_equestriafandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpan
Scorpan is an apelike monster, the 'slave' of Tirek, and leader to his army. He was the secondary antagonist in Legends of Equestria, but later became a supporting character. He reformed after freeing Fluttershy and Kingsley, both of whom he had kidnapped, and helps the ponies in their attempt to defeat Tirek, risking his life many times. He presumably dies, when he sends himself and Tirek through to the Ever Realm. In the original timeline, he was a prince who was turned into a monster by Tirek, and forced to do his bidding. He was also the father figure to Spike in this timeline. Character Appearance Scorpan appears with a somewhat apelike body and limbs, with a long tufted tail. His head is like that of a crocodile, but scaleless, and he has a mane quite like a lion's. He also has wings similar to a batpoy's. Overall his appearance is similar to that of a gargoyle. Personality History Original timeline Kidnapping the ponies The ponies are enjoying a quiet day in Ponyland, picking apples, rollerskating and generally frolicking in the meadows. Later, as most of them are resting by the lake, the peace is disturbed by a sudden thunderstorm. The ponies run for Dream Castle, but a swarm of dragons appear from the clouds. A strange creature, known as Scorpan, is riding upon one of their backs, ordering them to 'sieze the ponies'. They capture Cotton Candy and Moondancer before retreating, Scorpan declaring that all of the ponies are doomed as soon they will belong to "Tirrac, the Master of Midnight Castle". Most of the ponies are now cowering in Dream Castle, but Firefly decides to fly off to look for help, much to the horror of her friends who call for her to come back as it's too dangerous. Scorpan is seen locking Cotton Candy and Moondancer in a dark and dreary dungeon before setting off down a long passageway. His pet dragon, named Spike, runs after Scorpan, begging to come with him but Scorpan refuses. We are taken to a giant throne room, where we see the mysterious Tirrac's hand, stroking a pulsating bag and talking to it lovingly. Scorpan enters the throne room and informs Tirrac that he has captured two of the little ponies. Tirrac orders Scorpan to kneel before his throne, before reprimanding him on not capturing all four ponies that he needs "to pull his chariot of midnight". Spike runs into the room, defending his master and saying how hard Scorpan tried. Tirrac calls for silence, and Scorpan holds his hand over Spike's mouth. Tirrac then orders Scorpan to prepare another raid on Ponyland and Scorpan reluctantly agrees, carrying Spike away in his arms. Switching sides Scorpan is once again kneeling before Tirrac's throne, apologising for not being able to capture a fourth pony. Tirrac tells him to try again. Just then, the guard comes in and whispers something to Tirrac, presumably about the ponies entering the castle. He turns back to Scorpan, only to find that Scorpan has left. Spike and Ember have been locked in the dungeon together, and Scorpan goes to get them out before the midnight madness ensues. Ember is scared, but Spike re-assures her, reminding her that Scorpan is his friend. When the ponies are cornered in Tirrac's throne room, Scorpan bursts into the room with Spike and Ember, telling the remaining ponies to run. Spike cheers him on as he battles the guards. Tirrac orders his guards to 'sieze them!' but Scorpan picks up Megan and he and the ponies make a run for it. Defeating Tirrac Outside, the ground is trembling. Scorpan tells everyone to get back inside, but it's too late. Tirrac's Chariot of Midnight comes bursting through the wall of Midnight Castle as he chants, "The Rainbow of Darkness that darkness sends, Now begin the night that never ends!" Scorpan flies up to try to sieze the Rainbow, but Tirrac sends him flying to the ground where Scorpan declares that all is lost. The ponies won't give up though and try various tricks and actually manage to get the Rainbow away from Tirrac. Firefly tries to take it back to Dream Castle, but flies into a dragon and drops the bag back into Tirrac's hands. When the rainbow destroys Tirrac, it is revealed that Scorpan was really a prince who Tirrac turned into Scorpan when he took over his kingdom. Spike, however, remains the same as he has always been a baby dragon New timeline Attack on Ponyville Scorpan leads the attack on Ponyville, personally attacking Fluttershy's cottage. Without hesitation, he ties her up and takes Kingsley, though not before fighting with, and knocking out, Rainbow Dash. A werewolf, Fenrir Silverback also halfheartedly greets him, whilst looting the cottage. He then flies out with Fluttershy over his shoulder, Death Tirek easily manages to defeat the ponies and Scorpan, and has them at his mercy. However, Twilight, Rarity and Scorpan manage to use their magic to throw a deadly spell at him, bringing him down. After the ponies discuss what to do about the portal, Tirek wakes up. The centaur then throws Fluttershy back, and throws a magical blast at her, but Scorpan intervenes. He is then forced push Tirek up against the portal, and, after saying a few words to the ponies, sends both himself and Tirek through. The portal closes soon after. Second timeline Skills Magic Like Tirek, Scorpan's magic is more powerful than any other previously seen, as is King Sombra's. It is inferred by Celestia to be dark magic, powered by hatred and fear. The glow associated with it is a black bubbling. It is affiliated with corruption, able to taint things. Scorpan himself seems to use it rarely, first using it to remove Fluttershy's wings. Like Tirek, he uses one hand to cast it. Category:Monsters Category:Apes Category:Antagonists Category:Major characters Category:Main characters Category:Male characters Category:Redeemed antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Canon G1